


I'll try for you

by Whis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Beta, pinning Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: “You stink” Buck exclaimed making a big show of showing his disgust with faces and gestures. Eddie could only roll his eyes, of course, he stinks, he had just emerged from the sewers, and it was as gross as anybody would imagine it would be, however it was worth it as the kitten was sound and safe.“Oh thank you, Buck, that might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me”Buck blinked, utterly confused by the commentary, no that Eddie was feeling any better.“When have I ever told you anything romantic?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	I'll try for you

**Author's Note:**

> Buddietines Week Day 2 (11th of February) - “That might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me”
> 
> @buddietinesweek
> 
> I'm not so sure fluff and cute is my thing, I tried though

“You stink” Buck exclaimed making a big show of showing his disgust with faces and gestures. Eddie could only roll his eyes, of course, he stinks, he had just emerged from the sewers, and it was as gross as anybody would imagine it would be, however it was worth it as the kitten was sound and safe. 

“Oh thank you, Buck, that might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me”

Buck blinked, utterly confused by the commentary, no that Eddie was feeling any better.

“When have I ever told you anything romantic?”

“Never” Eddie pointed out the obvious. It was a sad truth, but a truth nevertheless. And then he added “sadly, you could do it though”

“What?” Buck asks, and it’s a good question because Eddie wasn’t planning on saying anything like that. The plan has always been to keep his feelings for Buck hidden, for the rest of his life preferably. Perhaps a confession in his deathbed just to die peacefully

“You could tell me something romantic, it’s Valentine’s Day” what the hell? Eddie wants to freak out, he really wants to, but for some reason, his body and his mouth aren’t listening to his brain, as if the communication channels between his mind and the rest of himself were broken down. 

“Are you high?” Hen asks when it becomes clear that Buck is too dumbfounded to do something better than a good impersonification of a fish out the water.

Eddie wants to respond that yes, he is high like a kitten, that would such a good explanation that he wouldn’t mind to go to therapy, get suspended or whatever shit Bobby decided to put him through. But once again, his lips disobey his brain’s orders

“Nope”

“Perhaps he has eaten some muffins” that would explain so much and Eddie prays to God that is. This time, he keeps his mouth shut and he is feeling so relieved. 

Hen and Chim jump into action and start putting lights in front of his eyes while asking about his state of mind and body, at the same time that Bobby walks away with the phone in his hear and Buck stays right there looking at the ground as if contains the secrets of the universe.

“Yep, he is high” affirms Chim, and that is so much better than the alternatives. Only in Eddie opinion though, the rest of the team look at him in different states of concern and amusement, and it doesn’t take them too long to start following Bobby’s orders

“We need to take him to the hospital. Somebody else feeling weird? Buck? Did you eat something someone brought to the station?

“I’m fine, and I didn’t eat anything”

“Me neither” Eddie adds because it’s the truth. Once in a lifetime is enough and he is not stupid… well, no that stupid. He doesn’t know what to do when he realizes he just said the words out loud and everybody is looking at him as he has grown two heads. 

“To be fair, I haven’t seen him, I know that time we got dosed he got freaked out and learned the lesson, so yeah, he wouldn’t be so stupid”

“Awww, thanks babe, see, that was romantic” Eddie really, really wants to hit his head on the truck until he gets knocked out so he can get over whatever shit has he telling every little thought that crosses his mind. Including the wanting to hit his head, which pushes the rest of the team minus Bobby to form a barrier in front of the truck “Rude,” he tells Bobby, and thankfully his boss ignores him in favor of talking to his phone…

Meanwhile, Eddie is learning how to keep his lips sealed. It’s hard, and the soldier in him knows why it’s so hard before Bobby shows up probably to leave him without excuses.

“I’m not allowed to disclose everything, but Eddie is gonna be all right, we just need to leave the substances run its course”

They all nod, and Eddie has to thank Bobby for keeping the secret… He thinks it would have been better for his dignity if he hadn’t said so to the man. And Buck, who is still looking at him with those big, bright, blue eyes full of concern and worry, has to ask

“What secret?”

Eddie knew Buck would ask, and of course, he would answer, because he is having a shitty day and he is stupidly gone for his best friend

“It’s some kind truth serum, a cocktail probably… “

“What? How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, I was in a sewer, there is a lot of shit down there and there is a secret military base near here, but I can’t talk about it because it’s classified… Shit!” Eddie tries to cover his mouth with his hands, but it’s already too late, he has spewed all kinds of secrets, no just personals, classified too.

Fortunately for him, Bobby has everything under control and he has a plan, or so it seems.

“Okay, Buck, don’t ask anything else… Well, nobody asks anything to Eddie…” the especially Buck is implied by all the looks directed to the blonde man as it is painfully obvious that it is harder for Eddie to control what he says when Buck is involved, and everybody knows why included Buck.

“Perhaps I should drive…”

“Nope, too far,” Eddie says because he can’t stop making his day worse. How is the driver seat too far from the back seat? Welp, Buck wouldn’t be there at this side bruising his tight and shoulds with him, his smell wouldn’t surround him… And he is saying that out loud and Buck seems to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. At least the rest of the team is not laughing at him...Openly

“Okay, Buck, Chim, and Hen, go back to the station, I’ll stay here with Eddie and wait for Thena to get him home”

“No, you can’t do that, it’s even farther… And Chris is at home… I don’t want him to see me like this…”

“My house Eddie, the kids are with Michael, it will be just Thena and me… We promise we don’t ask”

“But Christopher…”

“I’ll take care of him, or I’ll call Carla and I’ll ask her to take care of him, whatever you want”

“You… You are already his other dad”

This time Eddie bites his lips until he breaks the thin skin. He rather bleeding out than keep talking and asking Buck to marry him because that was what he was thinking about.

Buck seems about to cry, and Eddie imagines it’s a very bad sign.

And then he is gone and Eddie is left with Bobby. After that, it’s easier to control the impulse until he gets to Bobby and Athena’s house and buries himself in a sea of pillows and regrets.

Then his phone vibrates with a message. Eddie knows he should ignore it, he should ignore everything and sleep, but he can’t. He is too wired up, too worried and afraid of the consequences of his acts. He has basically confessed his feelings for Buck, perhaps with not so many words, but the words he left unspoken were implied in everything else. 

He saw the name out of the corner of his eyes. Buck.

He really should ignore that, but he doesn’t. It’s a pic of a piece of paper, and he recognizes Buck awful handwriting, though he is not used to seeing the doodles around and the hearts embellishing the note

Eddie is high, dosed by some experimental military shit that made him reveal a lot of embarrassing things, and he still stinks, but this might be the best day of his life.

Buck isn’t a poet by any mean and he doesn’t think he is a big romantic, needless to say, Eddie framed the message he wrote

> **Author's Note:**

> Buck is as good as poetry as I am... So bad, very bad
> 
> As usual, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
